Potter's Hands: Gryffindor
by Kaden-san
Summary: AU & OOC. 2nd installment in the Potter's Hands series. Katie Bell is struggling to recover from one of the worst Qudditch matches of her budding career and is in need of some motivation. Harry Potter has been ordered to patch her up and get her ready to continue the match. Good friends are there to help each other right?
1. Build Me Up Buttercup

**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own Harry Potter or anything in the HP-verse and blah blah blah...  
**

 **A/N 2: Second installment in the Potter's Hands Series and direct response to review request**

* * *

 **Potter's Hands: Gryffindor**

 **Featured Witch: Katie Bell**

 **Request From: sparky40sw**

* * *

Katie Bell grimaced as she limped into her Quidditch teams, the Arrows, tent, and stumbled. She caught herself on the medi-trainer's worktable and took a deep breath to steady herself against the onslaught of pain her injuries gave her. At least in the team tent the vicious weather and noise of the crowd couldn't reach her and Katie closed her eyes in a hopeless attempt to stop the tears from streaming down her face.

"Dammit it all to hell. Why do I have to fall about now? I'm better than this."

"On that we can agree but I don't think you are giving yourself enough credit Katie."

Despite the aches and pains in her body Katie whirled around at the sound of another voice in the tent and weakly raised a hand in front of her. She didn't expect to see Harry freaking Potter sitting in a chair in the far corner of the tent, half-hidden in the shadows with a wry grin on his face and humorous twinkle in his trademark green eyes.

"Bloody hell Harry! Don't scare me like that! What are you doing here?"

Now that she knew that there wasn't a crazy axe-murderer in the tent with her, Katie turned back around and whimpered as she rested back against the table for support. The smattering of bruises that covered her entire body from near misses by bludgers, tackles by other Chasers and the Merlin forsaken weather made every movement painful and her muscles and ligaments were pushed past their physical limits.

"The Healers were called in an hour ago to assist and support the team healers due to the intensity of the game and the weather."

Katie gave a coy smile and batted her eyelashes at the man-who-won. She rested a hand on her ample chest and blushed prettily.

"And little ol' me was assigned the war hero and medical prodigy Harry Potter? I feel so honoured."

"Well not exactly. I'm not a fully trained or recognised Healer by those in my department and I came with Poppy and talked Healer Wainscott into switching players with me."

Harry stood up and Katie watched as he walked around the Arrow team tent. For the first time she noticed that he had taken off his Healer robes (apprentice in his case…) and wore a simple black long sleeve shirt underneath his robes. The dark wash denim fabric of his jeans matched his shirt well and Katie blushed as she remembered the little crush she used to have on Harry as soon as Voldemort's Second War had ended.

"Well thanks for that Harry but you really didn't have to. I'm not sure how much help you can give me and we have too many injured players on the pitch right now to keep this stalemate we have going on with Puddlemere United for much longer."

"And that's where you're wrong Katie. I asked to be able to help you because the some of the other Healers and I have a little bet going on for the outcome of this match."

Katie laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Harry, as sweet as the gesture is, the Arrows can't last much longer against Puddlemere. We haven't been lucky with our players and injuries…"

Katie stopped talking when Harry raised his hand and pierced her with a no nonsense look. He walked over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. Due to the close proximity Katie had to look up at him and she could feel his magic roll off him in steady pulses. Rumours had been rampant that Harry Potter had received some magical and physical boosts after defeating the self-styled Dark Lord Voldemort and that he couldn't contain his magic. The body heat that Harry seemed to emanate warmed Katie's bones and his smell was intoxicating.  
"You will win this match for your team Katie and I will make sure of it. Poppy, myself and Angela are here and we are working with the Arrows to get them back up to snuff as fast as we can."

"You mean to tell me that the no nonsense Hogwarts Healer Poppy is willingly going along with your bet and somewhat dubious actions?"

Katie raised an eyebrow at Harry's words but couldn't hold the pose for long as Harry rubbed her temples with her hands and Katie could feel his healing magic flow out of his fingers. She groaned with relief and sagged a little from where she rested back against the table.

"Poppy is still as strict and avid rule follower as you remember but I may or may not have made a deal with her that benefited her and she may or may not have agreed to follow my lead."

"Whatever you say Harry. Oh that feels so good…"

Katie slumped forward and gripped the edge of the table to hold herself up as Harry had slipped behind her and massaged from the base of her skull down to her shoulders. He repeated these motions repeatedly over the next couple of minutes and Katie gasped when she felt Harry's dexterous fingers on her bare skin. She opened her eyes, looked down at her torso, and saw the pink fabric of her sports bra instead of her jersey.

"Did I give you permission to vanish my jersey Harry? Oh…"

Katie's eyes closed and she arched her back impressively when Harry's thumbs worked a knot loose on the bottom of her right shoulder blade. His fingers danced down her spine, fissures of heat following immediately after and Katie felt her body warm. It had been awhile since she had let go and had some stress relief sex and her body welcomed the overt and intimate touches of Harry Potter.

"I am normally not so aggressive and forward in my healing sessions but there is more than just my personal and professional pride on the line here Katie. I won't take any more liberties than you are comfortable with and you need to tell me where you are hurting the most so I can get you back in peak condition."

"I'll hold you to that Harry."

Silence settled over the two former housemates and Katie bit her lower lip as her body and mind fought over propriety and her lustful desire. Katie knew from having helped Angela study for her Healers license and from Angela having read some of the more scandalous medical texts to Katie, that sex and the various sexual activities did help keep the body in top condition. On the other hand, Katie didn't have much sexual experience, Oliver Wood having taken her virginity and been her sexual partner during his last year at Hogwarts and then a couple one night stands in the year since. She had developed a reputation as a "good girl", "sweet" and "honest" and this reputation had protected her. Now however, Katie had a possible once in a lifetime opportunity and the impulse to act upon it was too much for her to resist.

"Harry stop and let me lay down. I'm feeling a little lightheaded and want to get a little more… _comfortable_."

Katie winced at her words and her attempt to sound flirtatious and sexy sounded rather un-sexy. Harry grabbed her shoulders as Katie stood up and Katie bit her lower lip again as she looked up into Harry's eyes. His gaze pierced her and Katie struggled to not drop her gaze.

"Katie we don't have to do anything that you don't want to. If you're uncomfortable or feel like you need to give me something in return, you don't have to."

"I-I want to. It's…just been…awhile."

Seeing the desire but caution in Harry's eyes Katie grabbed the bottom of her sports bra and pulled it over her head. She sighed with relief as her breasts fell free and she dropped the sweaty fabric of her sports bra onto the floor. Harry's gaze never left hers and with a deep breath Katie pushed her Quidditch pants off her curvy hips. She stepped out of the padded, stretchy fabric and this left her in her tiny blue cotton boy shorts.

"I've always wondered how you were in bed and during my time at Hogwarts the rumour mill was rather silent on that subject. I trust you Harry and although I wish we had enough time for a quickie we don't but I'm game for everything else."

As she spoke Katie stepped closer and played with the hem of Harry's t-shirt. She slipped her fingers underneath the hem of his shirts and splayed her fingers on across the defined abdominal muscles she found there.

"You say we don't have time for a quickie then this is going to be about you right now. Go lay down on the table and I'll keep going with you in just a moment."

Katie stepped back from Harry and laid down on the table facedown. Her modesty won over her desire and she made sure that her breasts were fully pressed onto the table and her hips lay flat on the table. She watched as Harry completely closed the flaps of the tent and speak a couple charms and spells for privacy. As he walked back to the table he pushed his sleeves up to his elbows and snapped his fingers. A tray of oils and other pastes appeared and Harry grinned at the nervous curiosity shining in Katie's eyes.

"Relax Katie. All of these are healing oils or remedies and nothing devious. I need you to breathe and relax."

"Okay."

Katie pressed her face back into the table and willed her muscles to relax. Harry massaged her temples again, a neutral, safe area to start with and soon Katie fell under the peaceful lull Harry's hands provided. Soon, his hands worked the knots and stiffness out of her neck and curiously enough Katie felt her magic thrum like a current in her body. Being in tune with ones magic was commonplace for older, more skilled magicals but the more Harry massaged Katie's sore muscles, stretched ligaments and tendons, the more she felt her magic thrum.

"You should be able to feel your magic like a water current right now Katie. Being such an outstanding Quidditch player, you have mentally and physically linked your magic with your body and getting injured or being as battered as you are blocks your magic. This also affects your performance out on the pitch as well and that's why your coaches and mangers called myself and other Healers in."

"Or you just have magic hands….oh that's the spot…"

As he finished speaking, Harry's hands slid lower and loosened all the knots, tension, and stress in Katie's shoulders. He switched up oils if the scent was anything to go by and Katie felt the cream sizzle on her skin and her scrapes, abrasions and bruises faded away. Time had no meaning to Katie as Harry massaged the front, sides and back of her shoulders and upper back. He worked on her arms next and she shivered when his fingers brushed against the side swells of her breasts as he moved to her sides. When Harry massaged her hips, lower backs and her pronounced dimples just above the swells of her arse Katie trembled like she had been struck with a live wire.

"Oh…"

The heat of her lust and desire pooled low and needy in Katie's snatch and she wiggled her hips against the table in a futile effort to get some relief. Harry didn't say anything and firmly pressed down on each one of his strokes in that area. Just when Katie was about to say something because of the dizzying and slightly frightening spiral of lust and frenzy Harry was building up in her, Harry stopped massaging her lower back and dimples. He peeled her knickers down off her hips and Katie grimaced as she felt the fabric slightly stick to her from her liquid arousal. All embarrassing thoughts vanished however when Harry's Merlin-sent hands went to work on her arse, hamstrings and calves. Her magic was thrumming quite powerfully as Harry had opened all of the pathways in her body and coupled with her lustful desire….Katie was completely open to the idea of Harry screwing her right now on the table.

"How…ooh….are…. _oh yeeeeees_ ….are you….mmmm….so good….ah….at this?"

"Massage therapy is a basic tenant for all Healer trainees to acquire and I practiced in my free time."

Harry finished his massage on her back by loosening up her feet and Katie felt the beginning tremors of an orgasm build low in her belly. She had never been this aroused before and the heady sensations were wrecking havoc on her normally prude, sensible frame of mind.

"We only have about ten minutes left before you need to shower and get dressed. Can you roll over for me?"

"Mmm…okay…"

Katie didn't hesitate as she rolled over and kept her eyes closed as she continued to enjoy the thrum of her magic coursing through her body. Harry's skillful fingers swept down and across the delicate bones and angles of her face and Katie hummed her approval. Quickly Harry's hands and fingers swept down the sides of her neck, not massaging necessarily but keeping the thrum of her magic flowing and Katie gasped when Harry's hands swept across her full, breasts.

"Oh…oh!"

"Easy Katie…"

"Don't stop!"

During puberty, Katie had been rather self-conscious of her large breasts because out of all her friends she had the largest set of tits and she had developed rather quickly. Angela and Alicia hadn't been jealous or negative but her two friends had teased her quite frequently about how her tits would draw the gaze of most of the boys at Hogwarts whens Katie chose not to wear her robes. Even now, as a professional Quidditch player, Katie's breasts garnered her quite a few stares and gawkers and one of the other girls on the Arrow's had summed it up perfectly.

 _"Girl, flaunt what you have and be proud of your tits. I wish I had full, round, firm breasts like yours and for goodness sakes don't hide them away!"_

Despite her prudish nature, Katie wore lingerie and bras that showcased and enhanced her breasts and she flirted with the line of sensual and slutty with every shirt she wore. The few times that she did have sex, her lovers had latched onto her tits like no tomorrow and Katie always enjoyed a good groping or feel. Harry Potter was no exception and his dexterous hands copped a rather generous feel of the soft tit flesh Katie boasted. Harry twisted and tugged on her nude, large nipples as well and Katie shuddered through a mini-orgasm.

"That's it…just relax…"

Katie felt Harry move around the table and she groaned in disapproval as his marvelous hands slid down to the toned planes of her stomach. He chuckled and poured more of the healing oil on her left side where she had been hit by a bludger. The purple-blackish bruise faded away with a sizzling hiss and Katie unintentionally took a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"If you could focus on your breathing, it will help speed up the healing and allow for a deeper healing as well."

"You want me to focus on anything but on your hands and how you're playing my body like a fiddle? Are you bloody mental?"

"Play nice now…"

Katie gasped and her hips bucked straight up off the table when Harry ran a finger through her soaking wet folds. One of his fingers slid through her neatly trimmed patch of brown curls and gently dipped part way into her snatch. Just as quickly as he caressed her snatch, Harry's hand moved away and he firmly massaged Katie's quads.

"Evil. You're evil."

Harry chuckled and quickly finished massaging her legs. Katie bit her lower lip in anticipation as she knew what was coming but what she didn't expect was for Harry to pry her lower lips open and then stop. The sensation of his fingers touching her embarrassingly slick lower lips enticed Katie but with no further sensations came from his touch as he didn't move his fingers. Katie's hips squirmed a little as air blew further into her snatch and she had never experienced the sensation before.

"Harry don't stop... Why are you stopping?"

Katie groaned and wiggled her hips. Harry answered her pleas and smoothly slid three fingers deep into her. Katie's eyes snapped open, her hips slammed up into Harry's hand and a high-pitched squeal escaped her as she had _never ever_ had that many fingers in her snatch _ever_. Another orgasm ripped through her at Harry's initial finger thrust and Harry didn't stop as he started a powerful, slow rhythm. Once again Harry's actions surprised her because none of her admittedly few sexual partners had ever gone as slow and Morgana have mercy, _deep_ as Harry was fingering her.

"Mmm…mmm…ooooohhh…."

Katie found that she loved the pace and intensity Harry was setting as she could feel her body winding up for a massive orgasm and she gripped the table underneath her tighter. All too soon and not soon enough Harry's steady pumping brought her over the brink and white-hot fire raced through Katie's body. The same white-hot fire exploded in a brilliant white light behind her eyes and Harry tortured her some more by pinching and pulling on her right nipple hard.

"Oooooooooh! _Haaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrry!"_

Katie thrashed about in the biggest orgasm of her life and time escaped her once more. When her senses did return to her she eased her eyes open and saw Harry grinning down at her. She groaned and covered her eyes with her right arm.

"Don't. You don't get too look all smug and happy. Goodness."

"Okay then. I won't tell you I told you so and that I totally rocked your world. That was one of the hottest things I've ever done and seen."

Katie flushed red with embarrassment and sat up with a groan. Harry steadied her with a hand on her back and massaged the back of her neck. He handed her a potion and Katie recognised it to be a Pepper Up potion as she drank it without question.

"If you had _half_ the skills you do now back when we were in school I don't think I would have let you off the Quidditch pitch. Goodness, Merlin, and Morgana both."

Harry didn't say anything and helped ease Katie off the table. He helped her over to the showers on the other side of the tent and stepped back. Katie grinned and took a quick shower to get the oils and smell of sex off her. She felt rejuvenated and a silly little grin stole across her face as she finished showering. She dried off and walked back into common area of the tent naked. Harry wolf-whistled and even though she blushed, Katie threw her wet towel at him.

"You have five minutes until you're due back out in the tunnel to the pitch."

"Okay."

Katie walked over to the table where a spare set of clothes had been laid and pulled on a green cotton everyday thong with pink flowers on the front. She wiggled her hips and deliberately rubbed the front gusset of her thong with her fingers. Harry rolled his eyes at Katie's salacious wink over her shoulder and Katie laughed. She pulled on a simple white bra and then a white sports bra. Her breasts had jiggled a little too much earlier on in the match and Katie wanted some more support for one of her best features. She finished dressing in her Quidditch gear just as Harry opened the flap to the tent and her team captain walked into the tent.

"Bell, I hope your Healer patched you up good because you're going to start as right side Chaser as soon as the match resumes."

"I'm ready to go captain. Healer Potter worked his magic on me and I feel better than ever."

Katie's captain nodded and left the tent. Just as she was about to leave the tent Katie stopped and kissed Harry's cheek.

"You were spectacular Harry and I'll treat you to dinner and drinks as soon as the match is over if you want?"

Despite the fame and recognition that came with being a professional Quidditch player, Katie still felt shy in asking others out on a date. Especially someone of higher social status and infinitely more fame like Harry Potter. Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer Katie. Now go out there and win."

Katie laughed and walked out of the tent. She met her team inside the tunnel just inside the barrier that led out to the pitch and she noticed that her team looked much better than Puddlemere. Maybe Harry was right in his conviction that she could lead her team to victory after all.

* * *

 **A/N: If you see any errors in this chapter please point them out as I struggled in writing this chapter and just needed to post it before I went insane. Reminder, requests and prompts for the next witch come in the final chapter and I will give you the format then. Hint: I already have the next witch chosen and half the story planned out but that doesn't mean you can't think up one yourself! Ja ne.**


	2. Night Of Naughty Fun

**A/N: General disclaimer that I don't own Harry Potter or anything in the HP-verse and blah...blah...blah  
**

 **A/N: MAKE SURE TO TAKE PART IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE!**

* * *

A triumphant Katie Bell sat in front of a vanity mirror and applied the finishing touches to her makeup. The wide, infectious grin couldn't be wiped off her face for anything as the former Gryffindor had led her team to victory by outplaying and outscoring Puddlemere United's chaser team three to one. Reinvigorated by the heavenly massage and mind-blowing sexual stress relief, Katie had played like a woman possessed and led the offensive charge to take the win.

"Katie you played brilliantly out there tonight!"

"I know, she was amazing."

Katie smiled demurely but didn't answer her teammate's energetic cries of victory and brushed her hair out over her shoulders. Her light brown hair fell in a semi-curled fashion and brushed against her naked shoulders. The strapless, plum coloured dress she wore emphasized her sizeable bust and curves of her hips but flowed in a loose fitting fashion everywhere else on her body.

"….and you absolutely, positively have to come out with us in our victory celebration. We need the star of the game there with us and maybe your skills and good luck will continue tonight."

One of her teammate's comments drew Katie out of her thoughts on how she would seduce Harry Potter and she looked at her fellow chaser in the mirror.

"Victory celebration? Where are all of you going?"

For the first time Katie noticed that her teammates were dressed quite fashionably as well and she worried her bottom lip as she worried that her teammates were going to the same establishment Katie had in mind. It wasn't that she didn't want to dine with her teammates and revel in the praise and good cheer but having dinner with one war hero named Harry Potter trumped a night out with her teammates.

"All of us are going to the Lucky Duck three blocks from the stadium. Rumour has it that Puddlemere United made reservations in advance because they wanted to celebrate there after they thought they would beat us. What better way to spoil their night out by rubbing it in their faces that they lost?"

"Here here!"

Cheers went up from her teammates and Katie noticed that the entire Arrows team had gathered around her vanity. She blushed a little at all the attention but stood up, grabbed her purse and shook her head to decline her teammates offer as she walked through the knot of people.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to pass on the generous invitation my friends because I already have pre-established dinner plans."

"Dinner plans?"

"With who?"

Katie smiled mysteriously and shook her head. She walked out of the team tent, back down the tunnel and out into the lobby area of the stadium. The reporters had been waiting for the Arrow team to walk out and especially the star of the game. Katie soon found herself surrounded by well-wishers, fans, and reporters alike but she smiled and indulged them all for several minutes. Eventually she tired of the seemingly endless questions and she saw an amused Harry Potter leaning against a pillar on the outskirts of the crowd. She signaled for security and the burly men in yellow formed a protective ring around Katie as she walked over to Harry.

"How in the world are _you_ not surrounded by reporters? You rarely do a press conference or show yourself in public and the media is always anticipating where you're going to be to get some face time with you."

"A few tricks of the trade I learned from Sirius and Moody. Shall we?"

Harry still leaned against the pillar but gestured towards one of the stadium's exits. Katie raised an eyebrow and jerked her head back to where the security personnel were holding back the reporters and onlookers. Harry raised an eyebrow in return and shrugged his shoulders. Katie frowned and stamped her foot.

"I know that you can get us out of here without any of them following and ruining our night. Rumour has it that you have the ability to apparate straight out of warded, protected places like this."

"I may or may not. What do I get out of this possible deal?"

Katie smirked and grabbed Harry's forearm. His gaze never left hers and Katie now knew why many people refused to look him in the eyes for too long as his unblinking gaze was a little unnerving.

"Well I'm already buying you dinner and drinks at a rather nice establishment and I may or may not have a nice little surprise for you along the way…"

One moment Katie stood in the stadium staring into Harry's bottomless green eyes and the next she stood outside on a street corner a few blocks from the stadium…still staring into Harry's eyes. She gasped and looked around in shock and mild excitement. Once she realised that Harry fricken Potter had apparated them out of the stadium (where one was supposedly _not_ able to apparate into or disparate from) and onto a street corner she whirled around and smacked his arm.

"You tease! How did you do that?"

"Destination. Determination. Deliberation."

Katie rolled her eyes as Harry smirked at her but turned around and held up a special card in her hand. A moment later a black taxi zoomed to a stop on the side of the street and a smartly dressed driver held open the back door for them. Katie smiled and thanked the driver as Harry helped her inside the taxi. The driver closed the door, slipped back into his seat and stared at them through the rearview mirror and lowered partition.

"Where to miss?"

"Franchesca's if you would please."

"Right away miss."

Katie smiled at the driver, closed the partition, and turned to Harry as the taxi sped away from the side of the road. Harry looked at her in mild surprise and amusement.

"Franchesca's is a rather classy place and the waiting list is quite long."

Katie pulled two dinner reservation tickets out of her purse and smirked at a bemused Harry. She carefully placed the tickets back in her purse and set it down on the small table in front of them.

"My parents, Alicia and Angela had purchased two reservation tickets for me for my birthday last year because I so want to go to Franchesca's but I couldn't go by myself and schedules never worked out. Now, however I have a rather handsome date and our schedules just so happen to work out."

"Consider me surprised and I'd gladly go with you to Franchesca's."

Katie beamed at Harry's compliment and scooted closer to him in the back seat. Harry raised an eyebrow at her and Katie smirked back. She rested a hand on his thigh and looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

"I told you back in the stadium that I had a surprise for you if you got us out of that potentially sticky mess with the crowd and you did. Besides, I intend to treat you like a prince tonight for helping me and my team win the match tonight. You have no idea what a confidence booster it is to have won against Puddlemere United like we did tonight."

"Well I did have quite a bit riding on the outcome of the match as well if you recall."

"Yes, I do and you can tell me all about it over dinner. Now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy yourself."

Before Harry could say anything and Katie could lose her nerve, she unbuttoned Harry's dress slacks and pulled them down over his hips along with his boxers. His cock rested against his thigh and Katie grinned at Harry before bending over and taking his cock into her mouth. Harry's hand dove into Katie's hair out of reflex she suspected. She mentally fist pumped as Harry's cock hardened under her ministrations and Katie settled more comfortably as she got into her blowjob in earnest.

"Well this is a nice surprise."

Katie didn't say anything to Harry's somewhat breathy comment and his hips bucked up when Katie took most of his cock in her mouth in one slow, smooth downward slide. She swirled her tongue around his shaft and relaxed her throat so she could take more of Harry's cock into her throat. She repeated this technique three more times before she felt Harry's shaft get _that_ much harder and he muttered his impending release. Katie sucked even harder and pumped the few inches of his shaft that she couldn't take into her mouth with her free hand.

"Aah Katie!"

Harry's orgasm came with a buck of his hips and his free hand pushing on the back of Katie's head so he could get as much of his cock in her mouth as possible. Katie swallowed the torrent of cum that shot out of Harry's cock into her throat and furiously jacked Harry off. She didn't release any of Harry's cock either and kept him in her throat. After a minute Katie slowly eased Harry's cock out of her throat and mouth and finished with a deliberate pop. Harry groaned and Katie smirked as she looked up into his eyes that held slight disbelief. Katie propped her chin in one hand and ran the index finger of her other hand around the head of Harry's cock.

"Why such a look of disbelief Harry?"

"Well I always had this image of a proper Katie Bell in my mind and I knew you fooled around a little with Oliver during the onset of the rush after Quidditch but..."

Katie giggled, tucked Harry's cock back in his boxers and made him presentable. She sat up again in the back of the cab and let her head loll back against the headrest.

"I had to learn about the birds and the bees somewhere Harry and Ollie was a good teacher about the finer points of sex."

"Yes, I agree that someone you know and trust teaching you about sex is much more enjoyable and fun."

Katie opened an eye and gave Harry an expectant look. He grinned and raised his eyebrows non-committedly. She knew getting an answer out of Harry would be like hitting a brick wall so she decided to change topics and gestured to Harry's lap.

"I expected more from the great Harry Potter but you went off with a few good twists and pulls."

Harry raised his eyebrows again and held up two fingers. Katie grinned at his actions because she remembered quite a few funny memories about a younger Harry Potter doing the same gestures when defending himself.

"First of all I was primed and ready to go ever since I helped you back in your team's tent. Touching and working over a good friend, a hot friend at that, while said friend is naked, squirming and moaning my name will get any bloke ready to blow. Second, I didn't stand much of a chance when you're dressed like that and your tits were massaging my whole package while you were trying to milk me dry."

Katie laughed and cupped her impressive bust. She winked at Harry and closed her eyes again.

"Yes, my girls do get me my way more than is fair some times and especially with men."

"Just men?"

Katie snorted and waved a hand dismissively without opening her eyes.

"Not all female Quidditch players are lesbian or bi-sexual Harry. But…you wouldn't be wrong in assuming that I may or may not have gotten my way a few times with my own gender by properly motivating witches with my tits."

The cab stopped just outside of Franchesca's before Harry could speculate any further on Katie's suggestive, flirty response and the driver opened Katie's door for her. She slid out of the cab, thanked the driver and took Harry's offered arm when he climbed out a few seconds later.

"Ready to be wined and dined Harry?"

* * *

Supper was the last thing from Katie's mind as she unzipped her dress and let the silky, cool fabric fall to the floor. She bit her lower lip and her eyes were dark with lust. Harry leaned against her bedroom door frame, glass of scotch in his left hand and a lazy smirk twisted his lips. Katie placed her hands on her curvy hips and raised an eyebrow as she stared back at Harry in a navy blue strapless bra and matching thong. The thin satin of her bra did nothing to hide her arousal as her nipples strained against the fabric and she didn't fix the gusset of her knickers so a prominent camel toe was visible.

"Harry, in order for this to work both of us need to be naked."

"Oh no, no, no. I'm going to enjoy your little strip tease and drink my scotch as I fulfill a fantasy of mine back when we played for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Katie stopped trying to unsnap her bra and raised an eyebrow at Harry. He grinned and raised his glass in salute.

"You mean to tell me that you wanted to deal with the onset of the rush with me?"

"Of course. I don't think there was a bloke on any of the school Quidditch teams that didn't want to shag you."

"Oh you say the sweetest things."

As she responded to Harry's statement Katie unsnapped her bra and let it fall at her feet. She sighed a little in relief as her tits hung free and smirked as Harry's gaze zeroed in on her impressive bust. Just for fun she reached up and tweaked her nipples. Finding support for her 34D tits in a strapless bra was pretty hard to do and she supposed the pretty bra was worth the price of no support if Harry would look at her like he was now for the rest of the night.

"Quit being naughty and finish undressing."

The rough timbre in Harry's voice sent fissures of desire up Katie's spine and as she sauntered over to him she hooked her fingers in the thin waist band of her knickers. She stopped right in front of Harry and her nipples rubbed up against the fabric of his halfway unbuttoned grey button down shirt.

"Oh am I misbehaving? Don't you like naughty girls?"

"Even naughty girls know how to behave."

"Oh fine."

The banter between Harry and her thrilled Katie and she bent over low at the waist as she pushed her knickers down and off. Her arse pressed firmly against the growing bulge in Harry's trousers and as she spun back around, Katie pressed herself fully against Harry.

"Okay….now what?"

The swirls of greens in Harry's eyes entranced Katie and it came as a shock when Harry pushed her backwards and she landed on her back on her bed. Despite the heavy flirting, being naked in front of anyone else was a little nervous the first time and she closed her legs as well as crossing her arms across he breasts. Or she tried to but Harry pushed a strong thigh in between her legs and shook his head.

"Oh no you don't. You do not get to hide yourself from me and not let me enjoy you."

The gulf in the difference in sexual experience between Katie and Harry became readily apparent to the Arrow Chaser but damn it all if his dominant attitude didn't arouse Katie further. She watched through half-lidded eyes as Harry finished unbuttoning his shirt and he shrugged out of it. Katie greedily drank up the defined muscles that she had felt against her many times tonight and she giggled when Harry vanished the rest of his clothes. Before she could worry herself silly about his cock, Harry leaned down over her and grinned.

"Relax Katie. This doesn't have to happen or mean anything serious."

Before Katie could say something stupid or babble Harry disappeared from her eyesight and she gasped loudly when she felt his mouth and more specifically, his tongue on her lower lips. Katie hadn't received oral sex a lot simply because she had a few hang-ups' about it and she usually got off by giving oral. When Harry's talented tongue twisted and delved about and within her snatch, Katie definitely thought she could get used to this and her hips raised to get herself closer to Harry's mouth on their own accord. A few delicious minutes later Katie crashed over the edge of orgasmic bliss and then followed immediately after when Harry continued to eat her out while pressing his thumb about her arse. After she came down from her second orgasmic high Katie's eyes fluttered open and she saw a smirking Harry Potter resting on his elbows over her stomach. Katie smacked him and groaned at the effort the movement caused her.

"That's twice tonight you look so smug. Goodness, who taught you how to do _that_?"

"That shall remain my little secret. Hold on."

Katie was beginning to guess that whenever Harry didn't want to answer her, he would distract her with pleasurable movements and when her body slid against his as he rolled them over, the movements were _definitely_ pleasing. Katie instinctively rolled her hips back and straddled Harry. Her actions caused her over-sensitive womanhood to rub against the hard ridge of Harry's cock and Katie moaned and gasped at the same time.

"Since you're tonight's star I thought I would be generous and let you be on top. You control the speed, penetration and rhythm Katie."

"Harry…I…I don't….are you sure? I want this to be as good for you as it has been for me."

Harry chuckled and steadied Katie with his hands on her hips.

"Katie, I think I got just as well as I gave and tonight has been really good for me. Just go with the moment."

Katie nodded and lowered her hips back even more. The head of Harry's cock brushed against her opening and she moaned. Before she lost her nerve Katie lowered herself those final few inches and was thankful for her continued arousal as Harry slid into her with ease. Katie gasped when Harry bottomed out within her and her fingers scrabbled at the defined muscles of Harry's abs as the sensation of being so full was new to her. For a moment Katie sat on Harry's hips, his cock buried to the hilt within her and she closed her eyes as she reveled in the new sensation. The urge to move and feel Harry move in her overrode the full sensation and Katie rolled her hips once.

"Oh yes…"

Her action broke the damn and Katie rolled her hips in many different ways to try and find the right movements so Harry hit all the right spots inside of her. Just the sensation of having sex drove Katie near the brink and coupled with a several hip rolls, Katie toppled over the edge of orgasmic bliss. She clenched her hands into fists atop Harry's chest and her head snapped back as liquid fire raced through her body.

"Oh that's good…"

Katie gasped out her response and opened her eyes to look down at Harry. He lay there with his arms behind his head and a grin on his face. Katie smacked his chest but didn't expect Harry to retaliate by flicking his hips up. His movement refueled Katie's oversensitive sex and her mouth dropped open in pleasant surprise. Harry repeated his movements and helped her slide up and down on his cock by placing his hands on her hips.

"You had your fun Katie but now it's my turn."

"If you...ah…say…so…"

Katie bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as she followed Harry's movements. Tingles of what felt like electricity crackled across her skin and surged with every thrust from Harry. Katie wanted more of this sensation so she ground herself down on Harry and gasped as the tingling sensation intensified. All too soon she felt the heat in her lower belly and the orgasmic coil in her stomach snapped. Her third orgasm of the night exploded from deep within her and she threw her arms out to her sides as she arched backwards. Her actions melded her snatch to Harry's pistoning cock and forced him deep within her. Katie's eyes closed and a soundless scream tore out of her throat from the intensity of her orgasm.

"Aaaaaaaaaah….."

Katie's voice came back to her and she moaned out in relief. Harry raced over the edge as well and Katie felt him release inside of her in powerful spurts. This heightened her orgasm and with a final gasp she fell on top of Harry. He chuckled breathlessly and wrapped his arms around her. Katie hummed her approval and the two satisfied magicals rested in silence for a few moments. Once she felt like she had enough energy, Katie rolled off Harry, groaning as he slid out of her and because of the combined liquid mess from their passionate activities.

"Come on, you need a shower before you pass out."

"Harry, I can't even feel my toes let alone move right now."

"And they say you professional athletes have great stamina."

Katie swatted where Harry used to be lying beside her and groaned when he picked her up in his arms. He walked out of her room and into the bathroom.

"I'll be nice and do all the heavy lifting for you."

"Such a gentleman."

* * *

"Rise and shine Quidditch star!"

The sound of Alicia's voice shouting through her flat awakened a peacefully sleeping Katie and she blearily opened an eye to stare at her clock. The LED display read nine in the morning and Katie burrowed her head under her pillow to block out the morning light as well as Alicia's voice.

"Oh none of that now! Rise and shine! Today is a new day!"

The pillow was suddenly yanked off Katie's head and the covers ripped from her body. Her naked body. Katie rolled onto her side and glared at Alicia. Her friend grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

"In my defence you normally don't sleep in the nude. Now get up, there's a wonderful breakfast spread out in what passes as your kitchen and I feel bad if I eat it and you didn't have at least a little."

"Did anyone ever tell you that no one likes a morning person?"

"You and Angela did every morning while in our dorm back at Hogwarts. Now seriously, get up."

Katie groaned but rolled out of her bed and stood up. She winced at her sore and wobbly body. Alicia's eyes narrowed and a devious smirk crossed her face. Katie rolled her eyes and pulled on her robe that hung on a hook near her bed. She fastened it securely around herself and walked out of her bedroom.

"So who was he? Or was it a she that rocked your world and made you all deliciously sore?"

"None of your business. This was here when you barged in?"

"Hey! I knocked before I barged in."

Katie rolled her eyes again and looked at the breakfast spread laid out on her counter. Alicia held up a folded piece of paper and grinned.

"Your lover left a note and I may or may not have read it. Whoever your lover was says thanks for a wonderful evening and next time you need to relieve stress to give them a call."

Katie grinned into her morning tea and decided that if she ever did need some stress relief Harry Potter would be her first call.

* * *

 **A/N: Your choice for the next witch must follow this format:**

 **Chosen Witch:**

 **Location:**

 **Descriptive Adjective:**


End file.
